noche de invierno
by Sakura-v-19
Summary: la segunda parte de mi fic "bendita lluvia"... se vuelve a encontrar con el azabache y sucede...


**noche de invierno, SasuSaku ^.^**

**esta seria como la continuacion de mi otro fic "bendita lluvia", espero les guste**

**lemon!... XD salvaje?'**

* * *

><p>Invierno inicia el el 23 de diciembre se caracteriza por sus dias mas cortos y noches mas larga...<p>

...mmm, esto me recuerda a alguien que no eh vuelto a ver como mas de dos meses, kami!, fue una noche increible-penso una pelirosa, mientras leia un articulo del periodico.

_estaba lloviendo me dirigia hacia mi casa, cuando un chico mas o menos de mi edad fue hacia a mi con un paraguas para que evitara mojarme mas..._

_lo invite a mi casa y pase una noche inolvidable, pero no supe como se llama, solo tengo una nota que decia que seria bueno encontrarnos en una noche de invierno..._

_**E**__staba en un autobus rumbo a una experiencia con la naturaleza en un bosque, tranquilidad nada de television, radio, celulares, ps sin electricidad. _

_estaba nerviosa era invierno, primeros dias de enero mis amigas ino, tenten y hinata me convenciron de irme de vacaciones pero no habia mucha gente en el autobus apenas eramos cinco personas que querian rlajarse todos en una cabaña para 10 personas, decian que las otras cabañas estaban a cientos de metros, eso me puso mas nerviosa pero no podia haccer nada cuando regresara de este vieja mataria a mis amigas._

_llegamos al ansiado lugar, en efecto no habia señales de otras cabañas, nos dirigimos a nuestra cabaña era rustica muy bonita 2 pisos. _

_entre a una habitacion me bañe, eran como las dos de la tarde, me puse unos jeans una blusa blanca botas negras y una chamarra muy calentita color negro, hacia mucho frio. mis "compañeros" se pusieron a jugar botellita, parecian niños, sali de la cabaña y me dispuse a dar una vuelta._

_llevaba caminando horas eran casi las ocho y estaba oscuro a lo lejos vi una canaña supuse q era la mia, estaba hambrienta, cuando llegue a la cabaña, entre y todo era diferente. Esa no era mi cabaña cuando de repente senti una mirada muy penetrante._

-que haces aqui?-pregunto un pelinegro

-a-a ps yo-o -trate de decir

-te conozco-dijo el chico salio y se acerco ami

-t-tu-dije sorprendida

-me llamo sasuke- dijo el

-sakura-dije y sonrei

-pero como llegaste aqui?-pregunto el ojinegro

-este, me perdi y estoy hambria, me podrias dar algo de comer- dije un poco apenada

-claro-dijo y se dirigio a la cocina

_comi, y le hable sobre mi pase, nos reimos, platicamos. supe sobre su vida, es un ejecutivo que vino a este lugar para escapar de un rubio himperactivo que es su mejor amigo._

_era ya muy tarde tal vez casi media noche, debo admitir que el hambiente era romantico velas por doquier, el con una camisa ajustada que dejaba ver ese torso muy bien trabajado, cuando de repente me beso..._

_era de esos besos que te deshacen y no te dejan pensar en nada mas que arrancarle los pantalones a tu hombre._

_bueno en el sillon la cosa no era tan comoda(para lo que pensaba hacerme) haci que me llevo a su habitacion. _

_nos arrancamos la ropa, esta vez habia algo de el que me volvia loca... su cabello un poco largo todavia olia a shampoo y su piel desprendia un olor a carretera, desodorante y un suavisante de ropa, todo un afrodisiaco, me puso de rodillas me tomo del pelo, yo me meti su pene en la boca, sentia sus mulos tensandose, y lo escuchhaba gemir mientras yo succionaba y recorria su mienbreo con mi lengua, el me jalaba y aprentaba el cabello cuando se vino, yo estaba empapada y no aguantaba las ganas de tenerlo dentro de mi._

_lo tire en la cama y me subi en el, lo monte con animo un poco desesperado, era como si hubiera pasado semanas desde la ultima vez que habia tenido sexo, el entreba en mi perfectamente. _

_yo movia las caderas mientras el agarraba las nalgas con fuerza haciendome chocar contra el y al mismo tiempo, el levantaba su pelvis, estimulando mi clitoris,yo lo calbagaba y me echaba hacia atras el ponia sus dedos en mi clitoris frotandola con la otra mano apretaba suavemente mis pezones. El paraiso en la tierra, su frente estaba cubierta por perlas de sudor resoplaba y se tensaba. Debo decir que tanto esfuerzo estaba dando resultados, impresionantemente me tenia perdida en el placer,gimiendo, gritando (que bueno que no habia vecinos cercas) solo sentir sus manos, su mienbro duro, su pelvis, sus piernas entre las mias. _

_Al final explote en un orgasmo que parecio durar minutos. A juzgar por su gesto de orgullo, mi placer fue bastante obvio, mientras recuperaba el aliento sasuke me jalo hacia el entro otra vez en mi junto su pecho con el mio yo me aferraba de su pelo. metio un dedo en mi boca, lo lami, o saco y lo metio de golpe en mi culo, me quite sorprndida _

-no te gusta- dijo el con una ceja levantada

-si...-dije titubiando

-hmp...entonces?-dijo el

_entonces nada, decidi dejarme llevar, el tenia todo el control y mme agradaba estar bajo sus ordenes, eso fue una sensacion bastante liberadora y muy excitante. seguia moviendome sentada sobre el, sasuke me jalo hacie el y me siguio estimulando con el dedo, mientras su pene entraba y salia de mi con fuerza. no podia evitarlo gemia y me aferraba a sus hombros, raguñandolos, al mismo tiempo el metia otro de sus dedos y yo sentia como me abria mas y mas ._

_despues me pidio que me pusiera de lado como de "cucharita" me penetro gemiamos, el me tomo de las caderas y a medida de sus embestidas se hacian mas fuertes lo sentia abriendose paso el se aferro de "mis huesitos de las caderas" y me clavaba con exsasperacion los dedos tensos y firmes,dolia no lo voy a negar pero se tartaba de una sensacion placentera, casi dulce. de repente me di cuenta que ya gemia, gritaba era como si el dolor y el placer se hubieran hecho uno, yo solo era capas de pedir mas y con fuerza el me dijo cuanto lo exitaban mis gritos lo apretada que estaba lo bien que se sentia estar dentro de mi culo, el acariciaba mi clitoris con deztresa ya no aguantabamos mas yo termine primero y el no se hizo esperar mas, lo senti llenandome de semen, su pene expandiendose y conttrayendose dentro de mi, era una snsacion diferente de cuando se venia en mi vagina._

_terminamos exhaustos aun agitados nos abrazamos y besamos yo no dejaba d preguntarme si la proxima seria igual de genial... nos quedamos dormidos y no volvi a mi cabaña me quede con el como una semana volvimos juntos a la aldea y ni el ni yo nos quisimos separar._

_fin..._

* * *

><p><strong>Que tal, les gusto espero que si, espero minimo 5 reviews ok... se cuidan!<strong>


End file.
